


Promise

by The_Ghost_King



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepairweek 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tensemi Soulmates, The Author Is A Firm Believer in the Difference between 'I love you' and 'I am in love with you', Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, promise ring, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: Semi Eita wants to make his boyfriend a promise, the type of promise that will last for the rest of their lives.orA promise ring is the perfect precursor to an engagement ring as far as Semi Eita is concerned.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepairweek 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090403
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> For HQ Rare Pair Week Day 6: Proposals
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this soft fluff after all the angst I've been dishing!

Eita makes his way to Tendou Satori’s dorm room two days after the final match of their high school volleyball career.

He finds Satori laid out on the bottom bunk, Ushijima’s bed, feigning sleep. He’s the only one present in the room, Eita having asked Ushijima to vacate the room this afternoon the day before.

Satori knows he’s there, in the doorway. It’s evident from the smile tugging at his lips, from the way his eyelids tremble although they’re closed like he’s forcing them to stay shut. It’s evident from the way his fingers started fidgeting, almost unnoticeable, the second Eita opened the door and placed himself within its frame.

They both know that the other is aware of their presence yet neither of them says anything. Eita takes this opportunity, this rare moment in which Satori is almost perfectly still, to admire his boyfriend.

To let his eyes trail over his form. His unruly red hair and fine features. His long spindly limbs and those fidgeting fingers that Eita’s loved since halfway through their first year.

He could watch Satori for years without ever getting bored, wants to watch him day in day out for as long as he’ll let him.

“What’s up SemiSemi,” Satori says, breaking the silence between them and giving up on his faux sleep. He lifts one of his arms and motions for Eita to come closer, which he does, albeit hesitantly. Satori’s question reminds him of why he came to his room in the first place, reminds him of the heavy weight in his pocket and the nerves he’s been trying to suppress since he woke up this morning.

“Can’t I come over just to see you?” Eita teases, as he sits down on the bed, his hands in his lap. Too nervous to drape himself over Satori or grab his hand as he might on other days.

Satori notes the lack of contact and his eyes snap open, sitting upright and draping himself over Eita instead. His version of reassurance when he knows Eita’s stressed but doesn’t know what about.

Normally this helps Eita relax but not today. Today the proximity has him tensing up further and Satori lets go of him immediately. The smile has left his face.

His lips are a thin line and his eyes are inquisitive as he looks at Eita, head tilted to the side.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, careful to give Eita his space, but visibly concerned.

Eita reaches his hand into his pocket, holds the box hidden there firmly in his grip and then carefully pulls it out.

He knows Satori is following his every move intently, staring at him, whilst Eita keeps his eyes averted.

His hands shake as he turns to face Satori, fingers clasped so tightly around the little velvet box his knuckles are turning white.

There’s a faint bubbling in his stomach, the manifestation of his nerves, and it spreads throughout his body, settles in his limbs. Turning him into one massive frayed nerve, on edge, exposed and insecure.

He powers through his nervousness—this is  _ Satori _ , there’s nothing to be nervous about—and looks Satori in the eyes.

Lets himself be mesmerized by those ruby red orbs for a few moments as he gathers all his courage.

“We’ve been together for two and a half years now,” he starts. Rushing through his words as he tries to catch his bearings. He’d written this down in something resembling a speech months ago and spent the last two days revising it, but now that he’s trying to say it he draws a blank. Unable to remember anything he’d written down in the face of what he’s about to do.

Forgetting everything but Tendou Satori sat right in front of him as Eita tries to make the speech that can determine part of the course of his life.

“We’ve been together for two and a half years,” he repeats, trying to buy himself some time to organise his thoughts, “and we’re graduating soon, and in light of that, I realised there were things I couldn’t put off anymore.”

Eita takes a deep breath and grabs Satori’s hand with his empty one, squeezing the box in the other tighter.

“Tendou Satori,” he says, heart beating out of his chest “I love you. I am  _ in love _ with you, undeniably, uncontrollably, unconditionally. I am in love with every little thing about you. The stupid songs you make up on the court, your manga obsession, your determination to nickname everyone and familiarise yourself with them regardless of if they want to or not.” 

He takes another deep breath, is still looking Satori in the eyes. Has seen his expression change into something touched and fond as Eita continued to speak.

“I am in love with your confidence,” he whispers, leaning closer to Satori, “I am in love with your smile, with the way you look when you’ve blocked a powerful opponent. I am in love with how you’re your own biggest fan and mine when I need it. I am in love with you, every single bit of you that you’ve shown me since we met and I feel like the luckiest man alive every time we kiss, or touch or hold hands. Every time I fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you and realise that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Their foreheads are pressed together, their noses touching. Satori’s warm breath tickles Eita’s skin and raises the hairs on the back of his neck.

Satori is stunned silent, letting Eita move him along. Pushed off-kilter by his uncharacteristically romantic display.

Eita leans forward and kisses him. Slow and languid, pulling Satori against him and mapping the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

They’ve kissed thousands of times over the past two and a half years but this feels different, tastes different. This tastes like a promise yet to be made and a future laid out in front of them. The two of them together, till death do them part.

Eita pulls away first, reminded of the box in his hand. Satori chases after him but stops in his tracks when Eita slides of the bed and rests before him on one knee. Box propped open in his hand, ring displayed for all the world to see.

It’s a simple thing. Silver, engraved with both their names and a little swan. A reminder of what brought them together in the first place.

Satori sits completely still, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide and focused on the ring.

“It’s not an engagement ring or anything that big,” Eita says sheepishly, “I think we’re still a little young for marriage but it  _ is _ a promise ring, and I promise that, if you accept it, I’ll be by your side for as long as you’ll have me. For forever, if you’d want. 

I know two and a half years isn’t that long all things considered and millions of people say that first love doesn’t last but  _ I want it to _ . I want this to last, for the rest of our lives someday, if you’ll have me.”

Eita looks away from Satori for a moment, glances around the room to try and still his frantically beating heart, to get his body to stop shaking and his eyes to stop burning.

“So,” he says, voice breathy and quivering, “what do you say?”

One moment Eita’s looking up at Satori—the love of his life—expectantly, the next he’s on the floor, ring box closed and cradled against his chest, all seventy kilograms off his boyfriend pressed on top of him.

His face is peppered in kisses as Satori whispers, “Yes,” over and over again. 

Eita’s entire body relaxes. He’s starfished out on the dorm’s floor and couldn’t be happier.

Satori reaches out his hand and Eita carefully slides the ring onto it. 

It looks right to have this promise of their forever secured on Satori’s finger.

Satori cups his face, ring grazing his cheek, and pulls him into a tender kiss. Just a press of lips, soft and sweet, but imbued with  _ care _ .

“I love you,” Satori whispers, barely audible against his lips.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I'll cya tomorrow for the last prompt.
> 
> Consider leaving a comment or hitting me up on Twitter [ @The_Gh0st_King](https://twitter.com/The_Gh0st_King)


End file.
